Just Sleeping
by Citrusuniverse
Summary: Thorin tries to sleep alone. some people disagree.


_**This fanfiction was inspired by this beautiful peice of fanart at post/43355025147**_

Thorin stirred in his sleep, too tired to move. After so many trying days and exhausting obstacles, Thorin was ready to indulge in the luxury of a peaceful sleep. It was the one time where nothing was being demanded on him, where he didn't have to be a leader or a fighter; he could just be. In a half drowsy state, Thorin's mind naturally started to wander onto things of a more wistful manner. They were going to reclaim Erebor. The hope that he had clung to for so many years had finally begun to seem real. In his mind, he began to imagine coming home to his kingdom; how satisfying it would be to finally restore his family's honor. His people would have a home again, one worthy of their race. They would have their mines, their wealth, and their happiness.

And in his sleep addled mind, Thorin considered his company. Despite all of his original doubts, they had proven themselves brave and worthy; Thorin was grateful for everyone, even the half-ling. Especially the half-ling, if Thorin was being honest. He cared for the hobbit, maybe more than he should, and when they reclaimed Erebor, he would show the hobbit true dwarven hospitality. Perhaps, Erebor and all its treasure would entice the hobbit to stay there, with Thorin. Preparing to sleep, he thought of Bilbo and how it would be to lie with him, not doing anything rigorous, though Thorin's mind had wandered there on occasion.

He imagined the hobbit would lay spooned against him, his warm little body pressed perfectly against Thorin's own. Or maybe Bilbo would lay his head on Thorin chest and he would tuck his arm around his hobbit's body, holding him close. Thorin could almost feel the warmth of Bilbo on his own chest and it was incredibly comforting. He breathed out, imagining the weight of Bilbo's head on his chest and the hobbit's own steady breathing against his side.

"Bilbo," Thorin harmlessly muttered in his sleep.

"hm...what?"

Thorin was prepared to reply to Bilbo but, then he remembered he was not actually sleeping with Bilbo. Thorin was entirely sure went to bed alone last night. So who was laying next to him? With one hand reaching for the blade on his belt, Thorin's eyes snapped open to find one of his nephews laying on his chest.

"Kili!" he boomed. "What in Durin's name are you doing?!"

"I- I was sleeping-"

"What are you idiots shouting about?" Fili drowsily asked, from the other side.

"Fili?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BEDROLL?"

"Kili was scared," Fili muttered, laying back down.

"Was not! And Fili was scared, too!"

"No! You were!"

"Get off my bedroll!"

"But, Uncle, you always let us rest with you. At least in the Blue Mountains you did," Kili pleaded.

It was true. Thorin had let his nephews sleep in his bed when they were children., mostly due to their childish fears of thunder and kidnappers. He hadn't been in a position to argue when the tiny little young ones had curled up around their uncle.

"For Durin's sake, you're 75 years old!"

"I am," Fili murmured, his voice thick with sleep. "He's not."

"You should be able to sleep by yourselves!"

"But, Uncle-" Kili whined. "can't we just stay for a bit?"

"No."

"But, why not-"

"Because I said so, Kili! Now get out!"

"We'll tell Bilbo you mention him in your sleep."

Thorin turned over to glare at his other nephew, who was laying comfortably with his eyes half closed. He had half a mind to kick him out just for his cocky attitude alone. But, then he considered the threat.

"...Fine. You can stay," Thorin grumbled with a frown. Kili grinned gleefully and wrapped his arms tightly around his uncle. Fili scooted over a little closer, the bastard. Thorin wrapped an around each of his nephews, wondering if his sister was aware of how bratty her offspring were.

In the morning, Thorin was incredibly embarrassed to find Bilbo staring at him and his nephews from across the campsite. Damn, this was going awfully. He had intended to rise early and somehow detach himself from his nephews. And since when did the hobbit wake this early?

Thorin couldn't help but glare at the ground once he noticed the hobbit's gaze. Why was everything going horribly wrong? He tried to ignore the feeling of eyes watching him but, he couldn't. Bilbo was still looking at him but, much to Thorin's surprise, with an expression of admiration and approval. Thorin was suddenly very aware of the heavy bodies clinging to him. Fili and Kili looked so tired and peaceful, huge versions of the little children they once were. Despite the stupidity of his nephews, he didn't have the desire to wake them by moving his arms. Looking back at Bilbo, he merely shrugged to the hobbit, gesturing to his sleeping nephews. Bilbo smiled at him. Even thought Thorin had no idea why Bilbo was gracing him with one, he smiled back. Bilbo looked away; either to fix his bed roll or do something of similar significance, Thorin did not know.

"You owe us," Fili muttered.

"Agreed," Kili added, eyes still closed.

"I'll send you two to your mother in barrels," Thorin whispered to his nephews, the smile still on his lips.


End file.
